


POSTER - "Take me to your holy places"

by mizhuin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizhuin/pseuds/mizhuin
Summary: Poster art for: "Take me to your holy places" by khaleesiq
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	POSTER - "Take me to your holy places"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me to Your Holy Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701171) by [khaleesiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq). 



> Vampire AU!  
> This one was the first one I worked on for this event, while listening to the "Queen of the damned" soundtrack to get in an extra vampire mood ;p I had so much fun painting this, specially with evil mama Luthor in the background.  
> You can find me as [mizhuin](https://mizhuin.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
